Just One Wish
by Icestar51
Summary: Cody thinks he deserves a chance. After Chris shows some footage, Gwen vows to give it to him. Gwen/Cody.
1. The First Day of Snow

**This is my oneshot about Cody. I think he deserves something, and the producers never gave it to him.**

**What is it, you ask? Read to find out.**

**Warning: This is a songfic.**

**These songs are real, and so are some of the lyrics. Other lyrics I wrote myself.**

* * *

_As we see, the falling snow._

_On a cold winter day.

* * *

_

Cody Anderson did not normally feel this way in life. But he was staring out his window, at the snowy sky. Winter had come at last, but Cody didn't have the winter spirit.

All that this tech geek was thinking about was Gwen. Ever since Total Drama World Tour ended, five years ago, Gwen had entered his mind, and was there to stay. Cody didn't have any reliever for this. She needed to get out of the ballpark.

Cody smirked at his baseball metaphor, which was typical of the Codemeister. He sighed as he stared outside the window.

* * *

_We forget, all our troubles!_

_And we find another way.

* * *

_

_The Polar Express_ was playing on TV, so Cody sat down on his bed and watched it. It gave Cody many ideas.

The true meaning of winter was in your heart. Of course, after the whole Duncan fiasco, Cody didn't have much heart left.

Cody remembered the reunion a couple months ago. This was the moment that Cody's heart really broke. Before this moment, he still had heart left.

The tech geek had been through a lot. Rejection, two other guys, votes, and yet he got nothing in return.

Cody sighed as he remembered the Total Drama reunion.

* * *

_Cody was sitting on Chris's couch, watching reruns of Total Drama World Tour. The crew was in Germany, and at the moment, eight of the contestants were dancing on electric shocking platforms._

_ Just then, a shadow loomed over him. Cody looked up, and saw Duncan. The punk grabbed him by the neck, and threw him to the other side of the room._

_ "What was that for?" Cody screamed._

_ "For messing with Gwen." Duncan answered him._

_ The delinquent delivered another blow to his stomach, and Cody coughed up blood as a result. Duncan punched him in the gut again, and Cody felt himself growing dizzy._

_ Duncan smirked as he threw the tech geek in the nearest closet and slammed the door. The delinquent dusted himself off, and left the room, whistling.

* * *

_

Cody still didn't like Duncan. It wasn't all that surprising. Cody laid back on the bed, and wished someone would come to him.

* * *

_As we wish, for our true love._

_We will find, along the way.

* * *

_

Cody knew something now. If you wanted love, it would take forever to get it, and there was a long road to it along the way. He knew to start early, or else he would never get there.

Cody decided to sing a song to help him. Songs always helped him relax. He knew just the two songs to help him with his mood. He had written the lyrics, but not the tune.

Cody began to sing peacefully, and his voice flew smoothly around the room.

_As we walk, away from fear.  
As we try, to find a way._

_Life goes on, all around us!_

_And you'll find, we're not alone._

_As we wake, from this dream._

_We will see, another day. _

_You may think, life is easy!_

_But the hardships, are in your way._

_As we see, the falling snow._

_On a cold, winter day._

_We forget, all our troubles!_

_And we find another way._

_As we wish, for our true love._

_We will find, along the way._

_A bumpy road, full of trouble!_

_But you know, you'll win, someday._

_As we find, the true meaning._

_Of our life, and everyday._

_You should know, that the reason!_

_Everything, you want, your way._

Cody changed his CD to the next track, which had his other song.

_Land of morning sun_

_Land of evening sky_

_Land of tall woodlands of pine_

_Land of waters deep_

_Land of mountains high_

_That is the land I call mine!_

_My homeland,_

_My homeland!_

_Land of my home far away,_

_My homeland,_

_Sweet homeland!_

_I will return some day!_

_Land of glowing sun_

_Land of shining moon_

_Land of noon sun so high!_

_Land of sparkling stars_

_Land of big blue sky_

_That is the land I call mine!_

_My homeland,_

_My homeland!_

_Land of my home far away,_

_My homeland,_

_Sweet homeland!_

_I will return someday!_

Cody's song turns into a round, with his recorded voice echoing his actual voice.

_Land of all my dreams (Land of all my dreams)_

_Land of joyful song (Land of joyful song)_

_Land of great beauty to see!_

_Land of faith and hope (Land of faith and hope)_

_Land of people strong (Land of people strong)_

_That is the homeland for me!_

_My homeland,_

_My homeland!_

_Land of my home far away,_

_My homeland,_

_Sweet homeland!_

_I will return someday!_

_Someday!_

_Someday!_

_Someday!_

Cody ended the song, looking pretty proud of himself. "That was a good performance, and it taught me a lesson."

"You'll go through many hardships in life, and yet if you keep trying, you may eventually succeed."

Cody headed downstairs. He took his winter clothing, which was a green hat with a black stripe, a red scarf, a blue winter coat, orange gloves, and a purple face mask.

Cody stepped outside into his yard, and looked up to the sky. "Gwen! If you can hear me, I'll never stop trying! I still love you, and I love to see you happy! But one day, just one day, I'll see you again. I know what to do now, I know what to do!"

Cody stepped back inside his house, where he headed up to his personal confessional.

Cody had two bathrooms, and one was a bathroom. The other was a customized confessional for Cody's use. A bunch of people had one, including Owen, Sierra, Izzy, and surprisingly Noah.

Cody stepped towards the confessional, and opened the door to it.

* * *

**Codemeister Cam**

"I'm still sad about Gwen," Cody admitted. "But I will return to her someday, and when I do, maybe, just maybe, will she give me a chance. That's all I request. A chance."

* * *

"I have just one wish for Christmas!" Cody shouted. "I don't need video games or toys. I have one wish. I want a chance! I wish for a chance from Gwen! I don't need it now, but someday, sometime in the future. I hope she can finally give me the chance that people think I deserve."

Cody entered his room again, and he stared at the window, like he did earlier. "I have just one wish," he whispered outside. "Just one wish."

* * *

**If you guys want another chapter, tell me what you want it to be about.**

**Read, review, and comment! Enjoy!**


	2. Confessions of a Tech Geek

**This is the second chapter of Just One Wish, as requested by readers! Man, a oneshot and an update in the same night. I'm cooked.**

**My OC gets introduced here, and she plays an important role.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Cody sighed as he played _World of Warcraft._ It just wasn't the same as seeing Gwen. Cody really missed her, even though he never had a chance with her. If Cody was mad at anyone, it wasn't Gwen herself. It was Duncan, for stealing her.

Cody hadn't really liked Duncan back on the island, or in the film lot, but especially on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Cody did get his revenge in Greece, when he punched Duncan in the face.

If you asked what Cody thought about the situation, he could rant for hours about the subject. For instance, he would talk about Duncan and how much he hated the punk. He would talk about Gwen and how wrong the thing she did was. He wouldn't say anything bad about her, just about the kiss.

For some reason, Cody would never say anything bad about Gwen. It just wasn't in his systems. He couldn't do it, but nobody knew why.

Cody put down his controllers, and went to the Codfessional, which was the nickname for his confessional.

* * *

**Codemeister Cam**

Cody- "I really miss Gwen. I think I deserve a chance with her. But since I'm here, and she's somewhere else in Canada, it's not going to happen. I might as well give up."

* * *

The truth was, Total Drama World Tour had taken a huge toll on the tech geek. Ever since that day in Hawaii, Cody swore never to encounter Alejandro ever again.

After Cody returned to his home and he went to school, he wasn't a hero. He was an even bigger loser. Either the kids at the top of the social ladder laughed at him for losing to Alejandro, or the jocks beat him up for punching Duncan.

Only his geeky friends remained loyal to Cody, and Cody decided to take a hiatus from school. His parents were rich enough that he could have a tutor, and so he did.

At the moment, Cody's tutor had entered the room. Her name was Alexa, and she was a good friend of Cody and his family. She was also his cousin.

"Hey, cousin." Alexa spoke playfully. "Ready for some calculus?"

Cody sighed. "No, not really."

Alexa's smile fell, and she joined her geeky cousin on the bed. "What's wrong, Cody? Is it Gwen again?"

"Yes," Cody replied. "I can't stop thinking about her. Ever since Total Drama World Tour, five years ago, she's been on my mind."

"You've got the Codemeister Cam," Alexa suggested. "Just rant about that in there."

"Yes, but that doesn't help me see Gwen, does it?" Cody asked.

"See the positive side, not the negative. Besides, you could always watch TDI reruns." Alexa offered.

"It's just not the same." Cody announced. "I'd rather see her in person."

"If she realizes what she's missing," Alexa told Cody. "She'll come. Oh yes, she'll come. Just wait."

"But what about in the meantime?" Cody questioned.

"Tell you what. We can take a video game and Codemeister Cam break, and we'll skip our science lessons today." Alexa announced.

Cody hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

Alexa smiled. "Anytime, Cody. Anytime."

* * *

**Codemeister Cam**

Cody- "Alexa's a great cousin. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Alexa- "It's what I do, Cody. And besides, you're my favorite cousin of all. And we have a lot of them."

Cody- "I really miss Gwen. Maybe she'll come to visit me."

Alexa- "What do I think of Gwen? I think she's missing out. Cody's a great person. Any girl to have him is a lucky girl. Except Sierra, because she's scary."

* * *

"No way you can beat me!" Cody yelled at Alexa, who had just won Round 1 of Wii bowling.

"It's Wii bowling. It's not even that hard." Alexa shot back, smirking.

Cody grumbled and accepted defeat. "I'm guessing it's time for calculus, anyway."

"Yep!" Alexa agreed. "It's almost hard to believe you're my student and cousin, based on the fun we're having."

"Oh yeah." Cody smirked. "Lots of fun."

* * *

**Codemeister Cam**

Cody- "I'm in a much better mood. And now I've claimed the only thing I needed at the moment. Patience. I now have patience, so I'm willing to wait."

* * *

In a camera room far away, somewhere in Ontario, which we guess is Camp Wawanakwa, Chris sat smirking evilly.

"What these campers don't know, is that we've hooked up to some of their confessionals, and that includes Cody's. We're taking all this footage and creating a Total Drama special out of it."

"Chris!" a shout came from the mess hall, which sounded suspiciously like Chef, yelled at the host. "Are you messing up the camper's lives again?"

"Maybe!" Chris shouted back. "Don't they deserve it?"

"Maybe they do!" Chef yelled back. "And maybe they don't." he muttered to himself, in a whisper.

"Anyway!" Chris continued. "This is the introduction. Listen to some of our campers awesome footage, which are Izzy, Noah, Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Sierra, Duncan, Harold, and Owen!"

"A happy holiday camper special, coming up now, on Total Drama Winter!"

* * *

Back at Cody's house, Cody and Alexa were taking a TV break. Cody noticed on the electronic television guide, that it said Total Drama, but it didn't say anything else. Cody shrugged.

"Hey, Alexa, there's a Total Drama episode on." Cody pointed out. "Want to watch?"

"Sure." Alexa answered. "We'll turn it on."

Alexa flipped to the channel, while Cody went to get some snacks for the show.

* * *

In a house across Canada, Gwen was turning the same show on. She snorted when Chris's face appeared on screen. "Nice. Even better then when I heard about the show." Gwen said sarcastically.

When Chris said Cody's footage would be up first, Gwen was surprised. She didn't think Chris liked the tech geek that much and would save him for later.

To say Gwen would be surprised at what she saw was an understatement. She was so surprised, you needed a new word for that kind of surprise.

Gwen thought back to what Cody and Chris had said on the TV, even though it was a few seconds ago.

* * *

_**Codemeister Cam**_

_ "I really want to see Gwen again." Cody announced. "I've forgiven her for Total Drama World Tour, even though that season scarred my life forever. I just want to talk to her again. I've missed some of the contestants from Total Drama, like Gwen. I don't miss others, like Alejandro." He clenched his fists. "Man, I hate that guy! He fed me to the sharks for lunch! Serves him right what Heather did to him."_

_**Camera Room**_

_ Chris whirled around in his office chair, back towards the camera. "Isn't this fun? Now that you've seen Cody's footage, we have comments from me and what I think about Cody!"_

_ The host picked up a piece of paper, and cleared his throat. "Cody has a first impression of a geek, but he changed overall. Now he's a lovesick kid, longing for love. And by love, we mean Gwen. It's kind of pathetic, although Sierra might kill me if she hears this. Or she might not, considering it's not about her, but Gwen. Eh. Let's move on to Izzy."_

_

* * *

_

Gwen's eyes widened. "Cody still wants me, after all these years?"

She got up, and headed to her room, her eyes determined. "I'm going to go visit him, if it's the last thing I do. And if Sierra finds out, I bet that's what it will be."

* * *

**So, what do you readers think?**

**Alexa makes her first appearance in the story!**

**Two more chapters are planned, but I don't know if it needs more than that. If you guys have any ideas, let me know.**

**I hope to be finished by New Year's, and the last chapter is a special surprise.**

**Read and review!**


	3. Canadian Roadtrip

**Another chapter of Just One Wish is up!**

**There is one more, and it will come on New Year's Day, since I'm going away next week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen sat down on her couch, wondering about her upcoming journey. "I don't even know where Cody lives! How do I expect to find him?"

Then it hit her. Sierra! She knew everything about the TDI cast, and she would know Cody's address. Gwen wasn't sure if she was willing to talk to Sierra in person, so she decided to use the computer.

Gwen opened up her black laptop. She knew that she would have to log in to Cody's blog, as Sierra would probably be there, considering Cody was her favorite.

Gwen typed up a comment on Cody's blog, and Sierra immediately responded. They continued to have a chat. It went like this.

**(AN: Comments for the chat are in quotation marks, but nobody's talking. They're just chatting.)**

_Gwen- "Hey, Sierra. I need your help."_

_Sierra- "What? I'm busy updating Izzy's blog."_

_Gwen- "So why are you on Cody's?_

_Sierra- "Because you're here, and you request my assistance!"_

_Gwen- "Okay. Do you know Cody's address?"_

_Sierra- "I used to. Then he moved and nobody that I can find knows his address."_

_Gwen- "Darn it! I need to talk to Cody."_

_Sierra- "Why?"_

_Gwen- "Did you see Total Drama Winter?"_

_Sierra- "Yes. I have to know everything!"_

_Gwen- "I saw what Cody said, and I have to talk to him."_

_Sierra- "I agree."_

_Gwen- "What? I thought you would hate me for it."_

_Sierra- "Cody needs to come to his senses."_

_Gwen- "Do you have a source so I can contact Cody?"_

_Sierra- "Possibly. Cody has tons of cousins."_

_Gwen- "Which one can I contact?"_

_Sierra- "Alexa. She's Cody's favorite, and she'll know where he lives."_

_Gwen- "Thanks. Give me her number?"_

_Sierra- "403-854-3245."_

_Gwen- "Cool! Logging off."_

_Sierra- "See you later."_

Gwen picked up the phone and dialed the number Sierra had given her. She held the phone up to her ear and waited. After the fourth ring, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Alexa Anderson?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Alexa wondered.

"This is Gwen, from Total Drama Island, and I was wondering if you knew where Cody lives."

"Gwen!" Alexa gasped. "Of course I know where my cousin lives. But I can't tell you over the phone."

"Why not?" Gwen whined.

"It must be told in person, or not at all." Alexa answered. "Now, I will tell you, if you meet me at Elk Island National Park in exactly two days. December 23rd, 4:00 pm. I'll be waiting."

"Wait!" Gwen cried out desperately. "Where is it?"

"Look it up." Alexa told her. "Meet me by the entrance. I hope to see you."

Alexa hung up, and Gwen hung her head down in frustration. She needed to immediately find out where Elk Island National Park was.

Gwen grabbed her laptop again, and looked up Elk Island National Park. She got results from Alberta, and she groaned.

"Alberta? That's a seven hour drive, and it's the next province over!" Gwen smacked herself. "I'll have to do it. I'll leave on Thursday morning."

* * *

Over in Alberta, Alexa was staring at the phone. She smirked, and spoke to nothing. "I knew she would come, Cody. You have until New Year's. Then, it will end. Your depression will end."

She stalked back to her couch, and flipped on the TV. The Total Drama World Tour finale was on. Alexa's face darkened. "Alejandro. Duncan. You two better watch out, because I will get you. Eventually, your fate will come. And you will pay the price for messing with my cousin."

She clenched her fists, and remembered a flashback from the reunion that Cody had told her about.

* * *

_"What did I do to deserve this?" Cody cried._

_ "Gwen's mine." Duncan hissed. "A geek like you doesn't deserve her, and never did."_

_ "Gwen's my friend!" Cody screamed, choking. "You have no right to keep me from talking to my friend."_

_ "She's my girlfriend, so I get top priority." Duncan smirked at the defenseless geek. _

_ "Why do you hate me so much!" Cody yelled. "Shouldn't you be picking on Harold right about now?"_

_ "Stop trying to blame this on someone else!" Duncan yelled in response._

_ "I wasn't trying to!" Cody sobbed. "You just seem to be beating me up. Me. I haven't done anything to you!"_

_ "That's where you're wrong." Duncan hissed. "You tried to flirt with Gwen."_

_ "Dude! That was like, back on the island. You weren't even with her then."_

_ "Shut up! You have no right to speak." Duncan told him, smashing him against the wall. Cody groaned in pain. _

_ "Remember when you punched me in Greece?" Duncan asked him evilly._

_ Cody gulped at him, then gasped. "You wouldn't."_

_ "See how it feels for yourself!" Duncan screamed, and then punched him in the stomach, and Cody flew across the floor and smashed against the wall._

_ Duncan laughed maniacally, and then walked off. Cody started sobbing so hard that he felt like all his tears were pouring out of his eyes.

* * *

_

Alexa crushed the Coke she was drinking with her fists. "That jerk had no right to beat up my cousin. If he ever encounters me, he's going to regret it."

Then she relaxed. "Of course, thanks to what he also told me, he already did." She started smirking. "Duncan, your karma has started to get with you. But it's not done with you. Not by a long shot."

* * *

Two days later, at a certain Goth girl's house, Gwen was getting ready for her seven-hour drive to Alberta. She had packed snacks, and everything else she needed, considering she was planning on staying for Christmas. It was an overnight trip, and by Christmas Eve, it would be impossible to get out of Alberta until the first week of January.

Gwen got in her car, a black hybrid, and started out on her journey. Gwen had always been an eco-friendly person, and got a hybrid to help save the environment.

About an hour through the ride, Gwen began to think about her breakup with Duncan. That's right, they broke up. And it was all because of Cody.

* * *

_"Cody!" Gwen screamed in fright. She had just found the tech geek slumped against the wall. "What happened?"_

_ "Got beat up." Cody managed to mutter. Gwen heard that and gasped. This attracted the rest of the Total Drama cast, who paled at the sign of the geek. This was everyone except for Duncan, who knew what happened, Alejandro, who hated the geek, Eva, who just didn't care, and Heather, who wasn't around at the moment. _

_ "Who did it?" Gwen asked hurriedly. "You need medical attention!"_

_ Cody's fingers wandered wildly, until they settled on Duncan, and Gwen shook her head. "Duncan wouldn't do that."_

_ Chris suddenly appeared, and he grinned wildly. "We'll show you the tapes of who did this!"_

_ Everybody turned towards the giant flat-screen TV, and it showed Duncan beating Cody to a pulp. Gwen turned to him, eyes flaming, and Duncan gulped._

_ "You beat up Cody! He's my friend!" Gwen said, lashing out at him, while Courtney cheered in the background. "We're through! Don't expect a girlfriend for a long time, jerk!" She kicked him in the kiwis, and Courtney ran up and hugged her. The two of them shared a look, and they walked off. So did everybody else, and Chef picked up the scrawny geek to take him to the hospital._

_ "Revenge!" Gwen and Courtney shouted together, and they started laughing manically in unison.

* * *

_

Gwen gasped. "That really took an hour?" She had reached her first pit stop, and she had ten minutes to rest and load up.

Four and a half hours later, Gwen had arrived at her destination in Alberta.

"It's 3:30." Gwen observed. "I still have 30 minutes until Alexa arrives."

Gwen remembered the night that the news reported on the Total Drama reunion, and it was all over the news world.

* * *

_"Welcome to the Nightly News! Today's broadcast is on Total Drama!" some random newscaster announced. "It was revealed that ever since the secret Total Drama reunion, Duncan has become the most hated Total Drama contestant in history. Nobody knows why, but lets welcome our interviewer, former Celebrity Manhunt host, Josh!"_

_ "I am Josh, the Nightly News interviewer." Josh announced to the camera. "Today, we are here with Chris McLean, former host of the Total Drama TV series, to talk about the recent reunion. Chris, what's up with Duncan?"_

_ Chris grinned. "Well, Josh, I can't tell you much. It has something to do with Cody."_

_ Josh looked surprised. "Cody! Does it relate with the punch back in Greece?"_

_ Chris shrugged. "Possibly. It will never get out in public, unless Sierra or Izzy leak the story."_

_ "Why does everyone hate Duncan now?" Josh wanted to know. "What caused it?"_

_ "Mainly everyone's liking of Cody. Duncan and Gwen have broken up," Josh and the newscaster gasped at that. "And Cody has slipped into total isolation."_

_ "Why?" Josh asked. "I know he disappeared from his old house, but why did he drop out of school?"_

_ "No one knows, Josh." Chris answered. "Let's move on to another subject."

* * *

_

"Hey! Are you Gwen?" a voice interrupted Gwen's flashback. The Goth girl looked up. A brown-haired girl stood there, grinning. Gwen observed she had the same gap-toothed grin as Cody.

"You're Alexa, aren't you?" Gwen asked her. The girl grinned even more. "That's me. Do you want my cousin's address?"

"Yes!" Gwen nodded frantically.

"He lives on 31 Aquarium Road." Alexa told her. "It's been taking off of every map in the continent, so nobody can find him, except for the people who live nearby."

"I need to talk to him!" Gwen announced.

"I'll take you to him." Alexa answered.

Gwen glared at her. "What was the point of me showing up here, then?"

"I wanted to see if you had enough persistence to see Cody." Alexa responded.

"When can we go?" Gwen wondered.

"Tomorrow." Was Alexa's answer. "We can see him on Christmas Eve."

"Okay." Gwen said back to her.

"You can stay at my apartment with me." Alexa suggested.

"Sounds good." Gwen got up from the bench.

"Let's go, then!" The two girls walked off, and out of Elk Island National Park.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Oh, and there is a contest by me! First person who can guess the province that Gwen lives in, will get a oneshot with the pairing and location of their choice.**

**Read and review!**

**Update: December 31st, 2010**


	4. Total Drama Winter

**One of my reviewers asked me what the other campers said on the special, so I decided to do this.**

**There is still one more chapter.**

**Oh, and InuGhost 2.0 guessed the province right! Gwen lives in Saskatchewan. Tell me your pairing, location, and ideas for the oneshot in your next review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris sat in the camera room. "I am here today to show you want our campers have to say. Ten of them, at least."

"Enjoy this special, on Total…Drama…Winter!"

* * *

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

_Total Drama's on my mind_

_I know what I want to be and the true answer is plain to see_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna taste some victory_

_But no loss, if you know what I mean_

_Confessions from the winter_

_And lots from me_

_That you get to see_

_That I wanna be famous_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be famous_

_(shows the Wawanakwa campfire all covered in snow and ice)

* * *

_

"Let's start with Cody today, on Total Drama Winter!" Chris announced.

He turned on the flat-screen, which zoomed into the Codemeister Cam, Cody's confessional. Chris smirked at the TV and the tech geek on it.

* * *

_**Codemeister Cam**_

_"I'm still sad about Gwen," Cody admitted. "But I will return to her someday, and when I do, maybe, just maybe, will she give me a chance. That's all I request. A chance."_

_**Codemeister Cam**_

_Cody- "I really miss Gwen. I think I deserve a chance with her. But since I'm here, and she's somewhere else in Canada, it's not going to happen. I might as well give up."_

_**Codemeister Cam**_

_Cody- "Alexa's a great cousin. I don't know what I'd do without her."_

_Alexa- "It's what I do, Cody. And besides, you're my favorite cousin of all. And we have a lot of them."_

_Cody- "I really miss Gwen. Maybe she'll come to visit me."_

_Alexa- "What do I think of Gwen? I think she's missing out. Cody's a great person. Any girl to have him is a lucky girl. Except Sierra, because she's scary."_

_**Codemeister Cam**_

_Cody- "I'm in a much better mood. And now I've claimed the only thing I needed at the moment. Patience. I now have patience, so I'm willing to wait."_

_**Codemeister Cam**_

_"I really want to see Gwen again." Cody announced. "I've forgiven her for Total Drama World Tour, even though that season scarred my life forever. I just want to talk to her again. I've missed some of the contestants from Total Drama, like Gwen. I don't miss others, like Alejandro." He clenched his fists. "Man, I hate that guy! He fed me to the sharks for lunch! Serves him right what Heather did to him."

* * *

_

Chris whirled around in his office chair, back towards the camera. "Isn't this fun? Now that you've seen Cody's footage, we have comments from me and what I think about Cody!"

The host picked up a piece of paper, and cleared his throat. "Cody has a first impression of a geek, but he changed overall. Now he's a lovesick kid, longing for love. And by love, we mean Gwen. It's kind of pathetic, although Sierra might kill me if she hears this. Or she might not, considering it's not about her, but Gwen. Eh. Let's move on to Izzy."

"Izzy has what is dubbed the 'Crazy Cam', according to her. We've got plenty of footage from this, so I'll show it to you." Chris pressed a green button on his remote, and Izzy's footage started playing.

* * *

_**Crazy Cam**_

_Izzy- "Woohoo! My very own confessional! This is awesome!"_

_**Crazy Cam**_

_Izzy- "I went on a date with Owen to the amusement park today! It was like, so fun! We accidentally lit the Ferris wheel on fire, though."_

_**Crazy Cam**_

_Izzy- (is crying) "Owen broke up with me today! He said he just wanted food! (breaks into tears)_

_**Crazy Cam**_

_Izzy- "I have a new boyfriend now. Noah!"_

_Noah- "Yeah, I'm dating Izzy. It's weird, right? Just look at all the other pairings."

* * *

_

"Izzy, Izzy…" Chris trailed off. "As crazy as always. Let's move on."

The host checked his list and made a checkmark under Izzy's name. "Okay, next is Noah! This should be interesting."

Chris pulled out another paper full of camper information. "Noah has a confessional called the Ranting Cam. He rants a lot, so he uses this to rant."

Chris pushed a red button on his remote to activate Noah's footage on the flat-screen.

* * *

_**Ranting Cam**_

_Noah- "This is if I need to rant about anything or really need to get away from my annoying relatives."_

_**Ranting Cam**_

_Noah- "Relatives are so annoying! They just bother you, and bother you, and bother you, and bother you…" _**(rant is so long we can't show the whole thing to you)**

_**Ranting Cam**_

_Noah- "Izzy's my girlfriend now. Now I have to encounter all of her crazy adventures."_

_**Ranting Cam**_

_Noah- "Chris is evil! I know he's up to something. I'm not sure what, though."

* * *

_

Chris chuckled. "Yes, Noah, I am up to something. And this is it."

Chris looks at his list. "Next is Courtney. We get to see what she thinks about everything, in what she calls the Courtney Cam."

* * *

_**Courtney Cam**_

_Courtney- "I should have won! Not Owen, Duncan, or Heather, me! Courtney! I deserve that cash! I was a CIT."_

_**Courtney Cam**_

_Courtney- "Now that Gwen and Duncan have broken up, Gwen can help me plot revenge against Duncan! Mwahahahahaha!"_

_**Courtney Cam**_

_Courtney- "I've recently gotten complaints about the noise I'm making. I'm plotting revenge, people! Duh!"_

Chris looked uncomfortable. "That was…interesting. Courtney really doesn't deserve the cash. But let's see what Heather has to say, in the Heather Cam!"

* * *

_**Heather Cam**_

_Heather- "Finally, I won Total Drama World Tour. And since I've grown used to one of these, this is the Heather Cam, my own confessional."_

_**Heather Cam**_

_Heather- "I've got a crush on somebody. I'll tell you, Heather Cam, who it is. It's…" (low battery message starts flashing) "Oh, for crying out loud! I'll be back."_

_**Heather Cam**_

_Heather- "Apparently, I'm popular at school again. It's probably because I won a million dollars. Money equals power at my school."

* * *

_

Chris smirked. "Oooh, Heather has a crush! I wonder who it is. Well, let's move onto everyone's favorite fat guy, Owen!"

* * *

_**Food Cam**_

_Owen- "Woohoo! This is the Food Cam! It shows my devotion to food!"_

_**Food Cam**_

_Owen- "I broke up with Izzy today. I just love food! Seriously, food rocks!"_

_**Food Cam**_

_Owen- "I'm happy for Noah and Izzy. They're a couple now. My ex and my buddy! That's just awesome!"

* * *

_

Chris looked annoyed. "God, does he have anything to say that's not about food? Let's move on to Harold. Ughh."

* * *

_**Nerd Cam**_

_Harold- "I'm a nerd, so…this is the Nerd Cam! My personal confessional!"_

_**Nerd Cam**_

_Harold- "I feel sorry for what happened to Cody at the reunion. Duncan is evil!"_

_**Nerd Cam**_

_Harold- "I really want to win LeShawna back, but I haven't seen her in forever! Well, since the reunion, but yeah…"_

_**Nerd Cam**_

_Harold- "LeShawna came to visit me today! Booyah!"_

_LeShawna- "What's up? This is LeShawna, visiting Harold today! He's still got a crush on me, and I don't feel the same way. Oh, well."

* * *

_

Chris looked sick. "I hate teenager romance! It's so cliché. Bleh."

He flipped through his papers. "Next is Sierra. Oh, boy. This should be good."

* * *

_**Superfan Cam**_

_Sierra- "Oh my gosh! This is the Superfan Cam, where I can rant about everything! It's my own confessional. EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!"_

_**Superfan Cam**_

_Sierra- (with her laptop) "Cody is missing. No one knows where he moved to, and Cody's cousins refuse to tell me. He even dropped out of school. I wonder why."_

_**Superfan Cam**_

_Sierra- "Izzy contacted me today. She told me that Chris was on the Nightly News! EEEEEEEEEIIIIII! I'm so putting that on my Chris McLean blog!"_

_**Superfan Cam**_

_Sierra- (steaming) "I will kill Duncan for what he did to Cody. I hate that monster!"

* * *

_

Chris chuckled. "Steamy. Looks like Sierra hates Duncan a lot! Makes for good ratings."

Chris checked his list. "Next is Duncan himself. I wonder what he thinks."

* * *

_**Delinquent Cam**_

_Duncan- "Since I'm always in juvenile detention, my confessional is here. Wait a minute, why did I call it juvenile detention?"_

_**Delinquent Cam**_

_Duncan- "Gwen's my girlfriend, and I don't really like Cody for liking her. What can I do to him?"_

_**Delinquent Cam**_

_Duncan- "I'm going to the Total Drama reunion. And that's when I'll strike. Cody is going down."_

_**Delinquent Cam**_

_Duncan- "I got punished for it. I'm now the most hated contestant in Total Drama history. Oh, joy. And Gwen broke up with me."

* * *

_

Chris smirked. "Now that was good!" he checked his watch. "We have two minutes, so let's finish off with Gwen, shall we?" He pressed the last button on his remote, and the TV played the final clip of videos.

* * *

_**Private Cam**_

_Gwen- "Well, I came back from Total Drama World Tour breaking Courtney's heart and in a relationship with Duncan. Not a good impression."_

_**Private Cam**_

_Gwen- "What do I think of Cody? I used to think of him as a useless annoying geek, but now, he's a true friend to me. I don't know where he lives, so I can't visit him, but I'm fine with that. I just don't know if he is._

_**Private Cam**_

_Gwen- "Duncan beat up Cody! I thought Duncan was a good guy, but now I don't! Cody's my friend, and I won't stand for it!"_

_**Private Cam**_

_Gwen- "Courtney and I are plotting revenge against Duncan. We're not sure when we'll be ready, but I'm sure it will be all over the news."

* * *

_

Chris turned off the flat-screen. "That's that! Now you know what some of the campers have said! What will become of Gwen and Courtney's plan? Where is Cody? And will Owen and Harold actually become exciting? But their focus is done. Tune in next time for the other campers, on Total…Drama…Winter!"

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**The last chapter will be up around New Year's!**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, but I own Alexa, the confession cam ideas, Cody's address, and the mysterious camera room where Chris lurks.**


	5. Holiday Happiness

**This is it. The final chapter of Just One Wish. This concludes both the story and 2010, as 2011 is upon us.**

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, and check out my other stories too!**

**New projects up soon.**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

"Gwen!" Alexa called to her. "It's time to get to the Christmas party."

Gwen groaned and got up from the couch. Then she got an afraid look on her face. "How will Cody react when I show up with you, after all these years?"

Alexa shrugged. "It's hard to say, really. I think it will be a positive reaction, though, from what he's spoken to me about. You'll just have to wait and see."

Alexa got into the driver's seat of her car, while Gwen rode shotgun. Gwen slumped down in her seat in fear, and Alexa sighed. "Look. It won't be that bad, alright?"

Gwen sat up again. "Okay." She looked around the area. "When will we be there?"

"Eh. About twenty minutes or so." Alexa responded.

"Man, what's Cody going to think?" Gwen muttered quietly, but it wasn't quiet enough.

"You know what?" Alexa spoke up. "Cody is going to be happy. He's been in a state of depression ever since Total Drama World Tour, and the reunion made it worse."

"Duncan's a jerk." Gwen muttered.

"Exactly," Alexa continued. "And Cody knew that. He knew that back in Greece."

Gwen looked guilty. "I take all responsibility for that Greek incident."

Alexa chuckled. "I disagree. Duncan kissed you in London. It's his fault."

"Karma doesn't seem to think so." Gwen told her.

Alexa grinned evilly. "That's because karma hasn't gotten to him yet. But it will."

"Maybe he'll have a bad Christmas this year." Gwen offered. "Or a bad New Year's."

"If he does, it'll probably be all over the news." Alexa replied.

* * *

"Today's top news story has to do with Total Drama," the random newscaster announced. "Apparently Duncan has got what karma had in store for him."

The newscaster pressed a button on his remote, and a clip appeared on the TV. "An incident over in Quebec has left Duncan in the hospital for an entire year."

The newscaster whistled. "Sucks to be him! Apparently some sort of ice bomb exploded in Duncan's apartment, which he recently moved into. Nobody knows how the bomb got there or why it was there."

"We have Josh here to get a good view on tonight's top story." The camera changed to Josh, who was standing next to the ruins of a brick building.

"We're here with Duncan himself, to get his opinion on the whole bomb story." Josh announced. "Alright Duncan, what happened?"

"I got home from picking up some groceries, when I saw an ice bomb in the living room." Duncan growled. "It exploded before I could do anything, and here I am."

Josh whistled. "Who do you think did this to you?"

"If anybody, I'd say Courtney or Cody." Duncan hissed. "Those two have been my enemies ever since Total Drama World Tour."

Josh looked indifferent. "If Cody did this to you, he had to come out of isolation to do it, and nobody has seen him since the reunion."

"I hate that geek!" Duncan pounded his fists, and then howled in pain. "He ruined my relationship with Gwen. I'm out to get him."

"Apparently you already have, according to both Gwen and Chris McLean." Josh told him.

Duncan growled some more, and then lashed out, punching the camera. Josh screamed, and the camera went black.

The random newscaster looked surprised. "That's it for tonight!" he said hesitantly. "See you tomorrow on the Nightly News!" the newscaster ran off, as well as drinking his coffee. He tripped over his shoelaces and the coffee mug shattered on contact with the floor.

* * *

Alexa pulled up to the curb of the sidewalk. Gwen stared in awe at the house before her. It was a giant mansion, covered in all sorts of colored lights. Two giant Christmas trees each stood on one side of the front yard, with lots of glowing ornaments hanging on them.

"This is his house?" Gwen asked unbelievably.

"Yep." Alexa answered.

"Well, let's go in then." Gwen told her eagerly.

"Wait," Alexa paused. "Before we enter the house, I have a test for you."

Gwen stared at her, annoyed. "Another one? Wasn't the seven-hour drive enough?"

Alexa snorted. "No. This one is an even harder test."

Gwen snorted as well. "What could be harder than the last test?"

Alexa smirked. "You must navigate the house and find Cody's room, without anyone's help."

Gwen's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, that's what you have to do. Come on inside, and we can get started." Alexa told her.

Gwen grumbled about stupid tests, and she followed Alexa towards the door. Alexa opened up the door, and the two of them walked into the house.

Lots of teenagers were partying, and a karaoke machine was up and running. Gwen looked like she was going to throw up.

"God, who are all these people?" the Goth girl asked Alexa.

"All the cousins in our family, from all over the world." Alexa replied. Gwen looked shocked. "Yeah. We have a lot of cousins."

Alexa took her to a plain wooden door, and opened it. There was a quiet hall with doors on both sides. "This is where you begin. I will meet you outside Cody's room. You have one hour."

Alexa shut the door, leaving Gwen in the empty hall. The Goth girl shrugged, and raced off into the hall.

* * *

Up in Cody's room, our favorite tech geek was doing some active stuff. He was playing on his Wii, and to be more specific, _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games_. It was his new addiction, and it helped him be more in shape.

Cody steered his bobsled with the Wii remote, and he sighed. Alexa hadn't arrived yet, and when she did, he would own her in Dream Bobsleigh.

Cody looked out the window as his character entered a warp tunnel. He sighed as the snow began to fall, and the jingling of bells identified it as Christmas Eve. Cody turned back towards the screen, and perked up as he won the race.

* * *

Alexa smirked at the dashing figure in the hallway. She exited the empty hall and walked over to what looked like a door.

It wasn't a door. Alexa knew that. It was one of the only tickets to finding Cody. She pressed a button on the side panel, and waited patiently, tapping her foot on the carpet.

The truth was, Cody's family was rich enough, that Cody had his own traveling confessional, which also operated as an elevator, and was known as the Elevator Cam.

The elevator led up to the area which was Cody's room, and where the Codemeister Cam was located.

The metal doors opened, and Alexa entered the elevator. She pressed a button marked with a C, and sat down in the comfortable chair that faced the camera.

* * *

**Elevator Cam**

Alexa- "This is Cody's big moment. He's finally going to get what he deserves from Gwen, after all these years."

* * *

Gwen looked around wildly. She had two hallways to choose from, but wasn't sure which one got her on the right path. She randomly chose the one on the right, and hurried off.

Gwen approached an open door. She peeked inside the room, and saw a massive amount of blueprints on the desk. She entered the room, and picked up one of the blueprints.

She stared at it in amazement. "This is a blueprint for a new video game system! The C-Unit! This is genius!"

She saw what looked like a C-Unit, and she picked up the box that was nearby.

"Features include: high-definition graphics, gaming accessories, the ability of experiencing the video game, and more."

She stared at the C-Unit, and then she dashed out of the room.

Gwen checked her watch. "I've got twenty minutes, and I'm still on the first floor. Okay then."

She picked up the pace, but slowed down when she saw something. "An elevator? Where does that lead?"

It was the Elevator Cam. Gwen didn't know it then, though. The Goth girl pressed the up button, and the elevator door dinged and opened up.

She dashed into the elevator, and looked at the keypad.

There were five buttons. They were labeled, in order from bottom to top, with a B, a 1, a 2, a 3, and a C. Gwen didn't understand what it was for, but pressed it anyway.

As soon as she turned around, her eyes widened as she noticed the camera attached to the elevator wall.

* * *

**Elevator Cam**

Gwen- "I'm so nervous. I'm almost on the way to Cody. What will he think when Alexa brings me into his room?"

* * *

Gwen exited the elevator, and looked at her surroundings. It was a hallway, but a small one, compared to some of the other ones she had seen.

She looked out the window. The snow was falling, and the house looked like a giant light. Gwen zoned out for a moment, just staring outside.

"Neat, huh?" a voice interrupted her. Gwen snapped out of her daydream, and looked behind her. It was Alexa. "You're here on time, which is good."

"I made it?" Gwen gasped. Alexa nodded. "Where's his room?"

"Over there." Alexa pointed. There was a wooden door there, with the name **CODY** printed in big, black, bold letters.

Gwen sighed. "This is it, then. The big moment."

Alexa nodded, and motioned over towards the door. "Let's go. He'll be waiting."

The two girls walked up to the door, and Alexa knocked five times.

"Come in, Alexa." a voice told her from inside the room. Gwen knew it was Cody.

"Stay out here for a minute." Alexa whispered. "I'll prepare Cody for your appearance.

Alexa opened the door, and shut it quickly. Cody blinked at her. "You okay?"

"Delightful." Alexa answered. Cody detected a hint of happiness in her voice, which was different from the usual sarcasm he was used to.

He gripped his cousin. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Cody." Alexa whispered.

"What's up?" Cody asked worriedly.

"I brought a special guest for you." Alexa told him. "I'll be right back." Cody stared at her, confused.

She left the room, and Gwen stared at her weirdly. "What's going on?"

"Come on in." Alexa told her. "It's time."

Gwen gulped, and followed Alexa to Cody's door. Alexa opened it, and walked inside.

"Here's your guest, Cody." Alexa told him. She stepped aside, revealing Gwen in the doorway. Cody gasped, and stared at his cousin. "But…but…how?"

"I'll let Gwen explain." Alexa responded.

Gwen stepped forward. "Hi, Cody."

Cody stared at her awkwardly, then waved.

Gwen sighed. "I know we haven't talked ever since the reunion, but I'm here for a reason."

"What's that?" Cody wondered eagerly.

"A chance." Gwen told the eager boy. "You wanted one, and you're finally going to get it."

Just then, the phone rang. Alexa picked it up, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Does this mean…" Cody trailed off.

"Yes, Cody. If you want, I'll be your girlfriend."

Cody's eyes shined in happiness. "YES! FINALLY!"

"I know, I know, I've waited too long." Gwen continued. "But I've realized, thanks to Chris, that you're the one for me. You've waited, and your wait is over."

Cody hugged her tightly. "So…now what?"

Alexa hung up the phone. "Actually, there's a problem."

The color drained from Cody's face. "What?"

Alexa chuckled. "It's a good problem, Codemeister."

"What's that?" Gwen wanted to know.

"There's so much snow, nobody can get out of Aquarium Road." Alexa announced.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked her.

"The two of us will have to stay here, in this house, with Cody."

Cody gasped. "Cool! Wait, can I have that phone?"

Alexa shrugged, and tossed the geek the phone. Cody quickly dialed a number, and pressed the phone to his ear.

Gwen watched closely, and Cody began his conversation. "Hey, Dad, can Gwen and Alexa stay up here, in the C-Hall?"

Gwen immediately opened her mouth to object, and Cody hushed her. "It's okay? Cool. They can bunk in the guest room."

Cody hung up the phone, and grinned at them. "Guess you're in the guest room."

Gwen hugged him tightly, and left the room with Alexa to the guest room.

* * *

Six days later, Gwen and Cody were upstairs in Cody's room, playing on the C-Unit prototype.

Alexa entered the room. "Come on down. The special celebration is about to begin."

Every year, the Andersons watched the ball drop. It was a tradition. It was a giant ball in Times Square, New York, America. It was very exciting.

The three teenagers arrived down in the living room, where everyone else was waiting.

"Ten!" everyone began shouting. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"

Gwen leaned closer to Cody, and he grinned his gap-toothed grin. "Almost the new year, Gwen."

"Five! Four! Three!" the chanting continued.

"Are you ready?" Alexa whispered to the new couple. Cody chuckled. "You bet!"

"Two! One!" everyone burst into cheers, and Cody and Gwen kissed on the spot. It was a surprise to Gwen, but she melted into the kiss, and Cody broke it when Alexa chuckled.

"You have something to say, Cody?" she interrupted them, chuckling even more.

"What is it?" Gwen looked at Alexa confused.

"I want to tell you something, Gwen." Gwen turned to Cody, who gripped her in a tight hug.

"I had just one wish, Gwen." Cody whispered to her. "And now it's come true."

Everyone cheered wildly, and Alexa patted them in back. "Good job, Cody. You got what you deserved."

* * *

**That's it! The story is over.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and read my other stories!**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
